


Still Waters

by Revy34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy34/pseuds/Revy34
Summary: Kai and Jinora are just like any other couple; he's handsome, she's a little shy. Of course, this isn't exactly the case in the bedroom, where Jinora takes the reigns.





	Still Waters

Kai's current predicament could not make him help but wonder if he could have ever seen this coming. They say still waters run deep, but he didn't expect them to run  _this_  deep.

There are moments that everyone reveals a side of themselves you'd never expect. For Kai, this moment came every time he had sex with his girlfriend.

When they initially met, they were in high school, and Jinora was the quiet girl. She was brilliant, but at the same time, did not say anything in the group unless she was asked directly.

Kai thought this shy side of her was adorable, and after some careful deliberation, he asked her out, and she said yes. When they were alone together, Jinora was a little bit more open, but it wasn't like she suddenly talked his ears off.

Even when she introduced him to her parents, she was still adorably shy. It was not like she was embarrassed of Kai, that was just her nature, and he loved her for that.

But that brought him back to the present.

Right now, Kai was naked, on his belly, blindfolded, and tied to all for corners of the bed with ropes. He only had minimal freedom to move, and it was all because of Jinora.

He could hear her pace around the bed when she suddenly slapped his ass. "Oh, I like watching that jiggle. I'm going to have fun with that later." She said in a tone that made it abundantly clear she was enjoying this. Jinora slapped his ass with her bare hand a few more times, and Kai could just feel himself go rock hard from this. Just because he hadn't expected from her it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

Jinora ran her hand down his ass, in between his thighs, taking his balls in her hand. "It would be so easy right now to make you squirm." She continued as she slowly increased the pressure. Kai's breathing became deeper, because Jinora was merciless. She was capable of anything when they were like this, and squeezing his balls until he cried out in pain definitely would not be beyond her.

"Mistress..." Kai breathed, secretly hoping she would. He loved pain.

But she didn't. Instead, Jinora ran her hand further down, stroking his rock hard cock. "Now this is what I like to feel. Not that you'll get to use it tonight, but I am glad you like this." She backed away, and Kai could hear clasps tinkling, but being unable to see anything, this did not tell him much.

"Mistress, what are you doing?" He cautiously asked.

"Silence! You will only speak when spoken to, you know the rules." Kai could feel the bed in front of him depress, probably meaning that Jinora was sitting right in front of him. "When I'm wearing this, you will call me Master." She didn't wait for his reply, but it didn't matter. Kai knew exactly what that meant. He felt how she took his chin in her hand and guided his head forward until his mouth landed on her strap on.

Kai could not smile too widely, because that would make it awkward later on, but he was getting more excited. He just began suck, small bits at first, but the rest would follow. He didn't know yet which strap on Jinora was wearing, but what was for sure was that it was not a small one. She didn't own any small ones.

"Look at you, learning, like a good bitch should." Jinora said and tangled her fingers through his hair. She gently pushed Kai forward a little bit more, making him take her fake cock in his mouth more and more every time he moved. "I'm feeling generous right now, so I'll let you choose: either you take it all the way in your mouth and get a feel for its size, or you take your chances when I fuck you with it in the ass."

She pushed Kai back, freeing him from the strap on, but he first had to take a moment to catch his breath. "Speak up, slave!"

He knew she wasn't joking, but he did want to know what he was in for. "I want it in my mouth, Master."

"Brave." Jinora admitted, though with that playful edge to her voice again. "Brave but stupid." This time around, she was far less gentle when she grabbed the back of his head. She pushed the fake cock back into his mouth, only this time, she did not stop when he started resisting. Not that it mattered very much, Kai had quickly learned while doing this that he had no gag reflex. He could feel the strap on slide down his throat, stretching it and stopping his breathing.

He pulled on the ropes, trying to free himself, but it was no use. Jinora knew how to tie a knot. After about thirty agonizing seconds, she pulled back, and Kai gasped for air, his lungs burning. He knew he was going to be in for one hell of a night, because she had chosen a large model.

"Fuck...Master..." He panted.

"My my, such language." Jinora smirked. "You are in need of more discipline."

Kai could feel her move away from in front of him, but he did not know what she was doing. Being blindfolded was a real handicap, though not one he minded having right now.

Suddenly, he felt Jinora's breath streak over his ear. "One more chance...Tell me what you want me to do..." She whispered.

This was something he did not need to think twice about. "Fuck me, Master. Fuck me as hard you - hnng!" He did not get to finish that sentence, because Jinora had just put a ball gag in his mouth and pulled it tight behind his head.

"There, much better. Now you really are my bitch." Not that he wasn't before, but Kai now truly knew it: he was at Jinora's mercy and he loved it.

Kai felt her pulling his butt cheeks apart and tried to relax his asshole. If he kept it tense, it would hurt. But then something unexpected happened: instead of being stretched wide open by Jinora's large strap on, he felt her tongue lapping against his ass. It was a very welcome feeling, so soft and tender, and he contently hummed into the gag. He definitely liked this part of their little game.

But just as suddenly as she started, she pulled away again as she heard his hums. "I wanted to know what my bitch tastes like, and you taste like ass." She quipped. Kai moaned at the less of Jinora's tongue, which she gave a different interpretation. "Don't worry, I have something better in mind for you."

He felt how she positioned the tip of her fake cock on the edge of his ass, and then slowly forced it in. Kai groaned in pleasure as he felt himself stretch around the strap on, which, fortunately, Jinora was taking slow. This was just a game, she didn't want to hurt him.

The further she slipped inside of him, the harder he groaned. The fake cock felt even bigger in his ass than it had in his mouth, which was really saying something. And she did not stop. Kai knew that Jinora was determined to make that thing go all the way down to the hilt, which she slowly did.

Even though he knew roughly how big it was, it still surprised him how deep it went in his ass. When Kai felt Jinora's hips press against his ass, he let out a moan of relief, because he wasn't able to get anything else out with this gag in.

It wasn't really a surprise how good it felt in his ass. She regularly went to town on it, and he always enjoyed it, especially when she used her fingers. Jinora herself preferred to use toys, as she once said it made her feel in control more. Kai enjoyed that too, but not as much as her fingers which she sometimes used. It depended on the situation for him.

When it was like this - blindfolded, bound and gagged - Kai  _definitely_  felt her toy was the right choice. He was her bitch now, and totally relished in the feeling of the total loss of control. Jinora had held still for a while now, probably to give him some adjustment time, so he gave her a groan as the green light, because saying anything more complex wasn't going to work.

Kai felt her pull the fake cock back a bit, and then Jinora pushed back in again, making him groan in pleasure. There happened to be a little ridge on it right at his prostate, massaging him in the best way possible. It made his breathing shallower, knowing that if she did that more, he would definitely cum.

He groaned into his gag, and even through it, Jinora could make out that he was trying to say something. Instead of taking the strap on out though, she just pushed it back in all the way to the hilt so that she could pull his gag down around his neck. "Got something to say, slave?" She whispered in his ear.

"Please, Master...Harder...Faster..."

"As you wish." She put the gag back in his mouth, and this time around, Kai knew that it wasn't going to come out again until he had cum. Straight after, he felt Jinora pull the strap on back again, almost all the way, only to slam it back into his ass. She was quick to pick up the pace, doing exactly what he asked. He felt the fake cock deep inside of him, stretching his asshole wide open.

Kai groaned in pleasure, knowing that at this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer.

But then Jinora pulled away entirely, and he moaned at the loss. "Aww, poor little bitch." Kai could hear the profound enjoyment of this in her voice, it was as thick as honey. "I'm not going to make it that easy on you." Instead of putting the strap on back in his ass, she put down a knee in between his legs, resting it on his balls. "You'll have to earn it...And my currency is pain."

Kai cried out in pain as Jinora leaned down, putting more and more of her weight on his balls, only he found himself constantly muffled by the gag.

"Humm...I think you can go louder." She pressed down even more, and Kai's cries of pain increased in volume, but also got higher in pitch. "That's more like it." Jinora smirked and took her knee off his balls again.

He let out a sigh of relief as Jinora positioned the strap on back at the edge of his ass. What Kai was really hoping for was for her to slam it all the way down in one go, absolutely no mercy. And lucky for him, that's exactly what she did. He let out another cry, but this one of pleasure, not pain.

Jinora was quick to keep on fucking his ass, pumping up and down, and that paired with the pain already coursing through him was enough to push him right to the edge.

Kai tried talking, but with the gag, it was useless. He could only moan on the rhythm of Jinora's thrusts, the pitch rising, right until the moment he came.

They had taken the precaution of putting his waist on a towel, which was a good thing. Hot jets of cum spurted out of his cock, and had he not been on his belly, Kai was fairly certain they would have hit him in the face. It lasted long, but when it was finally over, he collapsed, all of his muscles being unwilling to continue the struggle against his restraints any longer.

He didn't care that he was lying in a pool of his own cum, it just felt too good.

Jinora pulled back as well when he stopped struggling, and because he was blindfolded, his hearing was more acute, and he could hear her heavy breathing. "Something else, huh?"

Kai took a moment to get the feeling back into his jaw as she undid the gag. "Definitely. You outdid yourself, that much is certain." They were back to the way things were normally, no more masters and slaves.

When she removed the blindfold, Kai had to take a moment, but he smiled as he saw her, completely naked outside of the strap on. "Have I ever told you how good you look like that?"

"I don't think so. I'll take your word for it though."

Kai laughed and pulled her close as she was undoing the ropes that were restraining him. "Why do that when actions speak louder than words?"

Jinora pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. "You mean you want to move this to the shower?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
